Charmed Together
by Shelley101
Summary: Power of Five story. After moving back in with her sisters, Pixie must get to grip with the life she left behind two years ago. But now that Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are telling her she's a powerful witch, along with them, how is she supposed to react? Like they're crazy? Or like she believes them? Her sisters must get her to come to terms with the truth before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I added and deleted this story before but I have more inspiration this time. So, these are the Charmed Ones' powers and ages:**_

_**Prue: 23 - Telekinesis and Astral Projection.**_

_**Piper: 22 – Freezing and Blowing Things Up.**_

_**Phoebe: 21 – Premonitions and Levitating.**_

_**Paige: 20 – Orbing, Telepathy, Partial Healing, Sensing and Glamouring.**_

_**Pixie: 14 – Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Telekinesis, Freezing, Premonitions and Telepathy.**_

_**Prue, Piper and Phoebe have their original powers but they developed quicker than in the show. Paige has a completely new power as well as her original whitelighter powers and Pixie has all her sisters' powers when they first got them. They may develop but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving In**

Pixie was in her room, trying to draw a picture of her dad from her memories. It was no use though, she had only met him once and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to remember her dad's exact features. Well, she could in her head but once pen met paper, her mind went completely blank or it just came out all wrong. Pixie threw her pen and pad down in anger.

"Hey Pixie, Lisa wants to see you in her office," said her best friend, Gage, walking into her room and sitting down on her bed.

"What is it this time? I haven't done anything. Have I?" Pixie asked, distressed, she was always getting blamed for stuff that she never did, like moving things out of place or ruining things she hated.

"A hello would be nice," teased Gage, hitting her lightly with a pillow, trying to start a pillow fight.

"Gage! You're not helping." She insisted, trying to bat the pillow away with her hand but missing, however the pillow still went flying to the other side of the room. Pixie could never understand why these things always happened around her, or why Gage never questioned them, however strange. That was one of the many great things about Gage, he never asked questions.

"I don't know, something about your sisters," replied Gage.

"They're not my sisters," she muttered quietly to herself.

"They are Pixie," he said.

"By blood but not anything else, as soon as Grams died, they abandoned me and haven't talked to me since, for two years Gage, two years!" Pixie yelled.

When Grams had died, Pixie had been twelve, she had four sisters. Prue, who was the oldest, had been twenty-one when their Grams had died, Piper had been twenty, Phoebe, nineteen and Paige had been eighteen.

"I would go down now if I were you, you don't want Lisa to get mad," replied Gage, trying to get away from the topic of her sisters.

"Whatever," said Pixie moodily. She got up from the bed and left her room, slamming the door behind her with Gage still in there.

"Get out of my way Clara," she shouted to a five year old girl, shoving her hard against the wall.

"Ouch Pixie, don't be mean!" she whined.

Pixie ignored her and carried on walking down the stairs. She knocked on the door to Lisa's office and waited impatiently outside.

"Come in," she heard Lisa call from inside. Pixie opened the door and went in, surprised to see Steve, one of the care workers talking with Lisa.

"Hello Pixie, I take it you don't know why you're here?"

"Gage said it might be something about my 'sisters'" replied Pixie, putting the word sisters in quotation marks with her fingers as she said it.

"Don't do that Pixie," said Steve, "Social services and your sisters agreed that they wouldn't make contact because it would be too hard for you and you know that,"

"I needed them when Grams died though, and when dad died," she complained sadly.

"And you were able to see your sisters a little after you came here, weren't you?" Lisa asked. Pixie nodded her head vaguely.

"But you decided that you didn't want to stay and ran back here, since then we decided it was best not to stay in contact with them in case it upset you," Steve explained.

"It wouldn't have upset me," Pixie argued back.

"Why did you run off like that anyway? In the middle of a storm? Your sisters were very worried about you," said Lisa.

"I don't know," replied Pixie, of course she knew but she wasn't about to tell them that her sisters had tried to fool her into thinking that she and them were witches, "why are we talking about this? It happened ages ago,"

"That's very true Pixie and that's not why we brought you down here. How would you feel if you moved back in with your sisters?" Lisa asked, smiling.

"I would hate it, I wouldn't want to," she said truthfully.

"Well, the thing is, social services have decided that you should move back in with your sisters," explained Lisa.

"Tomorrow," added Steve.

Pixie looked at Lisa and Steve, horrified. "Do I even have a say in this?" Pixie shouted, angry and confused. Why now? What was so special about tomorrow? Why did it have to be so soon? And so sudden?

Lisa obviously understood what she was thinking and decided to explain it to her.

"You're eldest sister phoned me a couple of weeks ago to explain that they have a steady income now and that they were ready for you to move back in with them. You know that living here was only temporary anyway, just until your sisters were ready. Anyway, I started to organise you moving back in straight away and you will be moving in tomorrow afternoon. I know it will come as a shock but you will realise it's what you want and need," she said.

"What? I don't want it! Why do I _need_ it? Why didn't you tell me as soon as she phoned? I'm not going! You can't make me," said Pixie, whispering the last sentence so they didn't hear her. She walked out calmly and silently closed the door behind her.

"What did she want?" asked Gage once Pixie had come back upstairs. Pixie didn't answer, she just grabbed her suitcase and started throwing all her things into it.

"Pixie? Are you running away?" asked Gage, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Gage, will you get me some black bin bags, please?" asked Pixie, completely ignoring his question again. Gage sighed and went to get the bags, hoping that she would be a bit more cooperative once she had them. He did not want Pixie to run away. What did Lisa say to her?

"So, are you gonna tell me what you and Lisa were talking about?" asked Gage once he had come back with the bin bags.

Pixie sat down on the bed and looked at her feet. "I'm moving back in with-with Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige," Pixie explained softly with tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry though, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Your sisters? Why?" asked Gage, completely shocked but feeling numb. He couldn't believe it, his best and only friend was leaving to go and live with family that she hadn't spoken to in years. He felt so let down. Gage got off the bed to leave but Pixie held out her hand to stop him.

"Please, let me explain," begged Pixie, almost sobbing. Gage could see that she was upset so sat back down and put his arm round her. It was probably the closest they had got since the bus accident and it felt good. They weren't going out but people always assumed that they were because they were always together. They just didn't think about each other like that but still, a comforting hand was always nice.

"Prue-Prue phoned Lisa a couple of weeks ago to say they all have jobs now and I have to move back in with them - tomorrow. I don't want to and I'm going to try and persuade Lisa that I can't go but if she says I have to - well, I'm going to make sure we see each other every day and we're gonna see each other at school and stuff. I really don't want to go Gage! Don't let them take me away," sobbed Pixie, the tears falling off her cheeks as she cried. Gage felt so bad that he had assumed that it was Pixie that had agreed to it. He couldn't help himself, his best friend seemed so upset, and he hugged Pixie. Pixie hugged him back, glad that he understood and was there for her.

"Come on, I'll help you pack and then we can just hang out together," Gage said, grabbing a bag from the roll he had brought up.

"I thought you had that homework assignment for Mr Clarke to do by Monday?" asked Pixie, wiping her eyes.

"You have to do it too and anyway, it's only Friday, it can wait, I'm sure he'll understand," Gage said.

"Mr Clarke? Have feelings? You've got to be kidding me," laughed Pixie through blowing her nose.

"True, but who cares?" said Gage, opening her cupboard and grabbing a handful of socks.

"Thanks Gage. Don't bother folding anything," said Pixie.

They spent the next hour and a half packing all her things into bags and one suitcase. Once they had finished, they put them in the corner of her room, ready for tomorrow and talked until the early hours of Saturday.

They didn't talk about anything in particular, memories of when they were younger and lived with their families. Gage talked about life with his mum and dad and how everything changed once his mum had died. Pixie talked about life before Grams had died and how Phoebe and Paige had been so rebellious and that she had wanted to follow in their footsteps. About the many times she got grounded with Phoebe and Paige for sneaking out and then sneaking out to go to parties. She explained that she didn't remember her mum at all as she had died pretty much as soon as she was born and that Grams had stopped her and Paige from seeing their dad and that she had never met him before a year ago, which was the last time she would ever see him.

She also told him about the day her dad had died. She had cried then and Gage had comforted her. This was the first time that they had ever talked about their lives before they came into care and they loved every moment of it. Steve had come in at about 2:30 to say they needed to get some sleep and Gage had gone back to his room that he shared with an eleven year old boy called Elliot. Pixie had fallen asleep almost immediately after Gage had left and had a great sleep, without any nightmares of when her dad had died. That was probably because she had talked about it for the first time since it had happened. They had taken her to a councillor, Mr Maxwell, but she had refused to speak. She had only wanted to speak to Paige.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it guys. Please review, I would appreciate it and they inspire me to write quicker. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Reunited**

"Gage, my office. Now," said Lisa sternly. He was surprised. Lisa was Pixie's social worker, not his. Why did she want to talk with him? He walked into her office which really belonged to Steve and Elaine, the care workers, the social workers only borrowed it if they needed to talk with the kids in private.

"Gage," Lisa started. Gage looked up at her, not talking, just wanting her to continue so he could go and say goodbye to Pixie. "You're probably wondering why I called you in here, seeing as I'm not your social worker,"

"Get on with it woman," Gage muttered to himself.

"I'm worried about Pixie fitting in and getting used to the idea of living back with her sisters, so I was thinking, maybe it would be best if you stopped talking to her out of school and just see her when you are at school together. Not permanently of course, just for a few months so she can get used to the idea of living back there,"

"No!" Gage shouted, really angry, "she doesn't want that and neither do I,"

"It's not a case of what you both want, it's a case of what's best for Pixie," Lisa continued.

"It's not best for her, trust me, it will just make it worse, she doesn't even want to leave," Gage shouted again, not calming down.

"Okay, Gage, I'm going to ask you to do something very important. You know as well as I do that Pixie needs to move back in with her sisters because of their gift, shall we say, so maybe you could do me and them a favour by persuading Pixie it's a good idea to leave, to live with her sisters again. Can you do that?" Lisa asked.

"I can't do that to her Lisa, she trusts me," whispered Gage.

"Don't you understand? The world needs her, without her being reunited with her sisters the prophecy will never be complete, giving The Source a chance to be the leader up here as well as down there. If you know what's best, you will make Pixie leave, whatever it takes," said Lisa, importantly.

"How do you know abo-" Gage started.

"Gage, please," begged Lisa, starting to walk out the room, pushing Gage out of the door as she walked.

"Fine," he huffed, taking in the fact that Lisa knew everything about Pixie and her sisters and probably about him too.

"Good. Now go upstairs," Lisa instructed as the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" shouted a boy of about four years old.

"Oscar, wait," cried Lisa, rushing past Gage as the little boy ran towards the door. Gage realised that this must be Pixie's sisters and he needed to get to her quickly if he was going to persuade her to leave with them.

"Pixie?" Gage said quietly as he entered her room.

"Oh, hey Gage," she replied cheerily.

"So..." he started. For some reason this was getting very awkward, probably because he knew what he needed to do but couldn't bring himself to say it. Fortunately, Lisa came in at that moment.

"Your sisters are here Pixie," she said, picking up Pixie's four bin bags and suitcase full of things.

"I'm not going," said Pixie, bluntly.

Lisa gave Gage a look that could kill and he shrugged his shoulders guiltily.

"Well, I'll get them to come up, maybe they can persuade you," Lisa said, still staring at Gage angrily. She left them alone and went to go and get the Halliwells so they could come and get their younger sister.

"You're lucky you know, having sisters to come and save you from this place," Gage said.

"What if I don't want to be saved?" questioned Pixie, "I hate them,"

"Don't say that," he replied.

"Why not? It's true, they abandoned me," she said.

"My dad abandoned me but I would love if he came back," he continued. Pixie didn't move. Time to start annoying her. "You know, you're being really ungrateful Pixie and selfish, it's not their fault your Grams died, it's not their fault social services took you away!" Gage said, hating himself for it but he knew it was the only way. He had to get her to hate him.

"What has gotten into you, Gage Williams? You don't know them, you don't even know me, just butt out of my life and get lost," screamed Pixie, this really hurt Gage but he knew he deserved it. He may not know Pixie and her family properly but he sure as hell knew more about her family's past than she did. He left, knowing that he had won.

Pixie saw Gage leave and immediately regretted what she had said to him, he was right. She should go back and live with her sisters, she was being selfish and ungrateful. She turned towards the window and heard more people come into her room.

"Is that really her?" asked one of them, a woman.

"Of course it is, Paige, she looks the same, it's us that have changed," said another woman.

"Pixie?" said the first woman again. Pixie turned around to face the two women and came across one woman she knew and another she didn't recognise at all and of course, there was Lisa as well.

"Who are you?" asked Pixie, rudely.

"Paige, silly," said the first woman. She was young and tall and had ginger hair, she was wearing a simple white dress which showed a slim figure and her body had curves but in all the right places and was definitely not her sister Paige. Since when did Paige where dresses? She was more of a jeans person.

"And I'm Prue, we're your sisters, don't you remember?" said the other woman.

"I know you're Prue, you haven't changed a bit but you," Pixie continued, pointing towards the ginger woman, "you are not Paige," she said, "Paige isn't ginger,"

"Potion went wrong," Paige explained. Potion? What the hell?

"She means hair dye," Prue interjected, staring knives at Paige. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah whatever," replied Pixie, walking out the bedroom door. Prue looked at Lisa rudely and Paige looked thankful. Pixie walked slowly down the stairs not really concentrating on what she was doing. When she got to the door she heard Clara, the girl she had pushed yesterday, bawling loudly to Elaine.

"I don't want Pixie to leave, she has to stay here, she promised to be my sister forever," she wailed desperately. This broke Paige's heart and tears welled up in her eyes. Pixie walked over to the little girl and bent down to her level.

"I'm still your sister, you sausage. I just won't be here all the time. It's only a 10 minute drive to my new house from here, I'll visit as much as I can, okay?" asked Pixie, rubbing Clara's eyes with her sleeve and hugging her tightly.

"Pwomise, Pixie?" sniffed Clara, holding out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise, Clara," replied Pixie, linking her pinkie finger with Clara's one.

"I love you, big sister Pixie," whispered Clara.

"I love you too, little sis, I'm gonna miss you," replied Pixie, letting go of her and standing up. She walked towards the front door and opened it, stepping outside.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Gage?" asked Lisa.

"Already have," she lied, her voice breaking.

"All your stuff is in the car now Pixie, come on, say goodbye," bossed Prue, treating her like a little kid.

"Bye everyone," said Pixie, turning away and shutting the door behind her. Prue and Paige lead the way to Paige's green car and Pixie got in, not thanking Prue for opening the door. Prue sighed heavily and shut the door loudly, opening the door to the passenger seat so she could get in. Paige got into the driver's seat.

The drive to the Halliwell manor was quiet and seemed to Pixie to go on for eternity. It was filled with awkward questions from her sisters and blunt answers from her.

"We're here!" beamed Paige cheerfully, "welcome home," Pixie completely ignored her last comment and stepped out of the car, getting her bags out of the boot. Prue went to help her but she shrugged her off.

"I can do it myself Prue," she said, annoyed at being treated like Clara. Prue went to unlock the door of the manor while Paige got some shopping out of the boot and locked up the car.

"Pixie!" squealed Phoebe as Pixie stepped into the house and she was embraced into a hug.

"Hi Phoebe," said Pixie, hugging her sister back. Like Paige, Pixie was very close to Phoebe, or had been, Paige seemed to have changed a lot. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too, little sister," it was weird being called that, usually she was only called big sister by Clara and a few other kids at the care home. Pixie stepped backwards and let herself stare at Phoebe. She was now 21 and had changed a lot, like Paige but she had not dyed her hair like her though.

Pixie still didn't forgive her for playing that trick on her even though it was two years ago but now that she thought about it, it was probably like a welcome home present. Phoebe and Paige had played tricks when they had lived together as well but most of the time, Pixie was involved in the cunningness of the plan. She guessed that they had probably wanted to make her feel welcome and more comfortable. They had also tricked Prue and Piper in that joke which probably made it more likely that it was just for fun, maybe they had wanted her to join in as well, to get their elder sisters to believe it too. Still, it had been very well thought out and random but she still hadn't believed it.

Piper came through from the kitchen, where she obviously still spent most of her time. That was one thing she had missed about living with her sisters, Piper's cooking. It was amazing. Pixie wondered if she still worked at Quake, or maybe now she had her own restaurant. Piper looked similar as well, she still had long hair but her fringe had grown out which made her look more mature.

"I guess you still remember where your room is? We haven't changed anything in it," said Piper.

"Thanks Piper," replied Pixie, going up the stairs.

* * *

** A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not updating for so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Lies**

Pixie walked along the familiar hallway and stared at the pictures on the wall. There were ones of Mom with each of them and Grams with each of them like there had always been. There were pictures of all of the sisters growing up as well. Then there were new pictures. Ones of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige now and also a couple of ones of Pixie when she was 12. They had kept photos of her? Why?

Pixie carried on walking and got to the closed door of her old bedroom. She appreciated moving back into somewhere she called her own and was thankful that her sisters had not changed or moved anything.

"Hello, room," she said to herself as she opened her door. She was welcomed by the smell of freshly cleaned bed covers and newly dusted shelves and she loved it. It felt like she belonged here.

She unpacked all her clothes and items into the various drawers, shelves and cupboards and hung up her clothes into her big wardrobe.

A couple of hours later, Pixie heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, still awed at the fact that her room was almost identical to how she had left it.

"Lunch is ready. Have you finished unpacking?" it was Paige with her new ginger hair style and new dress.

"You never used to wear dresses," said Pixie, questioning rather than stating.

"Yeah, well I figured I needed a new look," Paige explained.

"Dying your hair with a 'potion' that went wrong?" asked Pixie.

"Yeah..." Paige started, then she trailed off.

"It suits you," said Pixie with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Paige, "come on, let's go downstairs before Piper starts blowing stuff up because we're late," Paige meant it literally as this was what Piper did but Pixie assumed she just meant get really angry.

Pixie followed Paige into the dining room, where their three half-sisters had started eating lunch and sat down next to Prue. Piper was at the head of the table and Phoebe and Paige were sitting next to each other opposite Prue and Pixie. She didn't really want to sit next to her eldest sister but it looked as though she didn't have a choice.

Pixie started eating her lunch and soon realised that all four of her sisters were staring at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked, innocently, "do we say Grace or something now before we eat?" she continued.

"No Pixie, we have something to tell you," said Prue.

"Something big," continued Piper.

"That you will love," added Phoebe.

"You're a witch," said Paige simply. Prue stared at her evilly.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Pixie. Prue butted in to try and explain to Pixie.

"Phoebe and Paige were telling the truth two years ago when they read the book of shadows, mom and Grams were witches too and they bound our powers when we were born. Melinda Warren was our ancestor, she was burned at the stake for being a witch but before that, she had a premonition that with each generation of witches, they would get more powerful until there was a power of five. An undefeatable power of five. Five sisters, one that can move things with her mind, one that can freeze time, one that can see the future, one that would be telepathic and the last would have all of those powers. We are those sisters. The Charmed Ones,"

"You guys are sick. Do you lot enjoy making fools out of people? Out of me? I thought you actually wanted me to move back in but obviously I was wrong. I hate you! All of you!" Pixie screamed hysterically. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, making the whole of the Manor shake. The four eldest Halliwell sisters looked at each other.

"Nice going Paige," said Prue.

"What, so now it's my fault?" asked Paige.

"How did you work that out?" Phoebe asked.

"Butt out Phoebe," snapped Prue

"Guys, please can we just stop fighting, nobody knew that Pixie would react that way," said Piper softly, clearing up the lunch plates.

"That is pretty much how we acted when we found out," admitted Phoebe.

"What? We told each other that we hated each other and went into a strop?" questioned Prue, sarcastically.

"Maybe not, but you did get really mad at me and Phoebe for turning us into witches," said Paige as her phone rang. She answered it and made her way into another room so she could talk without interrupting her sisters.

"You didn't have to go and explain everything about the power of five and Melinda Warren and all that, you could have just shown her. Then she would have believed us," replied Phoebe. Prue gave Phoebe a dirty look and turned around, leaving with the dirty plates. Paige came in with an apologetic look on her face.

"I have to go to work, sorry guys," said Paige, guiltily.

"I thought you took the whole day off?" said Piper, giving her sister a funny look.

"I did but there's an emergency so I really need to go in, sorry," Paige explained and she walked out of the door. Her sisters heard her car's engine start and they looked back at each other. Prue had come back in.

"I'm going to talk to Pixie," she stated.

"No," replied Phoebe.

"Just give her some time," added Piper.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Faking**

Pixie lay motionless on her bed as she heard a car pull out the driveway of the Manor but she still didn't move. She didn't know which one of her sisters had left but whichever one it was, the others were sure to come up in a few minutes. She didn't want them to though, that's why she was pretending to be asleep.

Pixie woke with a start and wondered what had woken her. She looked up at her clock and realised that she had only been asleep for a mere fifteen minutes but with any luck, someone had already come up when she had been sleeping. Pixie heaved herself out of bed and started to pace her room. She really wanted to call Gage but remembered with a painful jolt that they had had an argument. She should probably apologise but doubted Gage would forgive her because of what she had said.

After looking around her room, Pixie found some special effects paint that Gage had given her and decided to have a go at drawing something gross on her arm. After about half an hour, Pixie realised that she had drawn a burn on her left forearm. Pixie thought that it was pretty good and decided to go and wash it off and start again. At that moment Prue burst into her room, leaving the door almost swinging off its hinges.

"Pixie, I want a word," she said.

"Course you can come in, Prue," said Pixie, sarcastically, putting her burnt arm behind her back.

"Less of the cheek," she snapped, "let me see what's in your hand,"

"There's nothing there," Pixie replied, opening her right hand, with her left arm still behind her back.

"Really? Let me see the other one," bossed Prue, grabbing her left arm. Pixie shouted out in terror. Prue would see her arm.

"No!" she shouted, but it was too late.

"Pixie! What happened to your arm?" Prue shouted. Pixie was confused. Did Prue actually believe that the paint was real? Well, she would find out soon enough.

"I-I dropped a candle on it," she stammered.

"There are no candles in here," said Prue, suspiciously.

"Lighter – I meant lighter," Pixie replied. She wished she had just told Prue the truth.

"Why do you have a lighter in your room?" asked Prue, "Pixie, do you smoke?" she yelled. This was just getting better and better.

"No," Pixie insisted. It was true, she didn't smoke but Prue still didn't believe her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to get that burn checked out, we'll discuss the punishment for you smoking later," ordered Prue. Oh, great.

"It's fine, I just need to clean it and wrap it in a bandage," said Pixie. She couldn't go to hospital, a doctor would take one look at it and realise the burn was a fake.

"Don't be stupid Pixie. Phoebe!" Prue shouted. Phoebe came running into Pixie's room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Pixie burnt her arm. Can you drive her to the hospital, I have stuff to take care of here," Prue instructed, pushing Pixie and Phoebe out the bedroom door.

"What stuff?" asked Phoebe, curiously.

"Paperwork. Now go, you can borrow my car" she said and handed Phoebe the keys. Pixie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to the hospital," she insisted. Phoebe laughed and grabbed Pixie, surprised at how light she was and swung her over her shoulder. She started walking down the stairs and Pixie was struggling to get out of her grip.

"Let go of me," she screamed, humiliated and annoyed.

"Never!" laughed Phoebe.

"Those self-defence lessons really paid off Pheebs," joked Prue, following her sisters downstairs.

Phoebe laughed with her sister as she opened the front door with her spare hand.

"See you later," she called out, as the door closed shut. Phoebe unlocked the car door and slid Pixie into the passenger seat with ease.

"Don't bother struggling, I won't let you leave this car until we get to the hospital, " she said as she did up Pixie's seatbelt. Pixie took her word for it and slumped back lifelessly. Prue was going to kill her when she found that Pixie had painted the burn but at least she wouldn't get punished for smoking. Phoebe started up the car and backed out the driveway. Phoebe put the radio on and started singing along. The two sisters drove in silence, the only noises were the drone of the radio and Phoebe's humming. When they got to the hospital, Phoebe reversed into a space and got out. She opened the door to Pixie's side and Pixie climbed out, making sure she winced when she accidently knocked her arm.

"Let's get you seen to quickly so we can go back home," said Phoebe cheerfully. Pixie didn't answer her and just continued walking to the A&E entrance of the hospital.

"Does it hurt?" asked Phoebe, looking worried.

"Hmm," replied Pixie, not really paying attention to her sister. Phoebe walked over to the woman at the desk while Pixie sat in a chair, picking up a magazine.

"My sister burnt her arm," explained Phoebe.

"How bad is it?" asked the receptionist, taking notes.

"Quite bad," replied Phoebe, "she says it doesn't hurt but it looks painful,"

"A doctor should be free in about 10 minutes, just go and wait over there and fill in this form please," instructed the woman.

"Thank-you," said Phoebe, turning away from the woman and sitting in the chair next to her little sister. Pixie pretended to read the magazine because she didn't feel like talking.

"The doctor should be free in about 10 minutes," said Phoebe, filling out the form.

"What? He's going to see all of these other people in 10 minutes? They all got here before us," asked Pixie, outraged. These people were hurt, she wasn't and it wasn't fair at all.

"No but your burn is really serious," replied Phoebe as she finished filling the form in. Pixie grabbed the form out of Phoebe's hand and walked up to the front desk. She gave in the form.

"I don't want to be seen before these other people," insisted Pixie, "My burn isn't bad and all these people are hurt,"

"A doctor will be with you in five minutes, Miss Halliwell," said the receptionist, reading Pixie's form and ignoring what she had said. Pixie turned away and walked back to her seat, feeling terrible. She sat in her chair and stared into space. Phoebe was worrying, not only about Pixie's arm but also about her weight. What if she was anorexic? She was definitely too skinny for her height. But why would Pixie be anorexic? Maybe she was just naturally slim, like Paige. Phoebe decided she wouldn't tell the others or question Pixie unless her sister got thinner.

After five minutes, the receptionist cleared her throat, bringing Phoebe and Pixie back down to Earth.

"Miss Halliwell, go through to room four please," she said in a monotone voice. They stood up and Phoebe led the way to room four, Pixie trailing behind her.

"So what seems to be the problem?" said a middle-aged male doctor with a bald head and glasses.

"My little sister burnt her arm," Phoebe explained for the second time that day. The doctor looked at Pixie's arm and frowned.

"Does it hurt?" the doctor looked down at the form that the receptionist had given him, "Pixie?" he asked.

"Hmm," mumbled Pixie vaguely.

"Can you come over to the basin for me and let's get it cleaned up. We don't want it getting infected, do we?" asked the doctor. Pixie didn't answer as she shuffled over to the sink and held out her left arm. The doctor turned on the tap and let the paint wash off. Once it had all come away, he turned the tap off.

"Oh, will you look at that! It's disappeared," gasped Pixie, trying to act surprised. Phoebe looked baffled.

"A fabulous piece of art, Miss Halliwell," the doctor said. Pixie smiled guiltily but felt proud. Phoebe still looked confused.

"It seems as though your sister here decided to paint a burn on her arm using special effects make-up," explained the doctor, laughing. Pixie nodded silently because she could now see that Phoebe looked really disappointed.

"Phoebe!" she started, "I did try to tell Prue but she didn't listen to me," Pixie said.

"We're sorry for wasting your time doctor," said Phoebe, ignoring Pixie's words as she dragged her out the room.

When they got back to the Manor, Prue came straight to them at the door.

"Are you alright Pixie?" she asked, sounding worried.

"It was fake," replied Phoebe bluntly. Prue's face changed as well as her voice.

"What?" she yelled at Pixie, "Go to your room! You're grounded for a week!" Prue screamed, covering up her confusion. Pixie stalked to her room and shut her door with a loud bang.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I figured I should just upload this chapter even though I've already uploaded chapter 4 today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Hospital **

Once Pixie had got to her room, she reached for her phone to call Gage and then remembered that she couldn't call him. She wanted to make up with him. She really did but she was worried that Gage wouldn't want to hang out with her. That he would just forget about her. Pixie thought that maybe she should just give him some time and talk with him on Monday at school.

"Phoebe! Did you lock the attic after you went in there?" Pixie heard Prue call from downstairs.

"Of course Prue!" she heard Phoebe yell back.

"Good!" replied Prue. Pixie was puzzled. The attic had always been locked, since way before Grams died. Paige, Phoebe and Pixie had tried to pick the lock numerous times but they had never got in. Eventually, they had given up. Phoebe and Paige had said that the door had opened two years ago but they had been lying. And, now, Prue knew that Phoebe had been up there recently and whatever was up there, they didn't want Pixie to see.

Being Pixie, she just had to see what was up there and why her sisters were hiding it from her. If Prue and Phoebe knew, it was likely that the others knew as well. She grabbed a hair clip from her bedside cabinet and opened her door a crack to see if anyone was there.

No one was, so she tip-toed across to the stairs that led to the attic and gingerly crept up them.

It was quite dark up there so Pixie couldn't see very well but well enough for her to see the keyhole. She carefully pushed the clip in and twisted it around. Nothing happened. Just like when Grams was alive. Pixie reached up, her hand hovering above the handle, but something made her hesitate. The feeling was gone in a second though and she grabbed it. Suddenly, she closed her eyes tightly and saw something weird going on.

_Her four sisters were holding hands and chanting something that Pixie couldn't quite make out. They were surrounded by a ring of fire and a man with rose thorns sticking out of his body was laughing. The chanting was getting louder…_

_"The power of four, forever more. The power of four, forever more. The power of four, forever more," _

Pixie felt herself sway backwards and reached out to hold something but there was nothing there. She lost balance and went tumbling down the stairs, shrieking out in terror and landing awkwardly on her arm. Phoebe came running out of her bedroom and Prue can thundering up the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing much," replied Pixie, "I-er-I fell,"

"Fell?" questioned Phoebe. Prue looked up the stairway to the attic and back down to her little sister.

"You were trying to get into the attic, weren't you?" she said, annoyed.

"No," denied Pixie.

"Pixie Astrid Halliwell! Do not lie to me. You are grounded for another two weeks for trying to get into the attic and lying to us," demanded Prue. Pixie looked at her feet, pretending to be ashamed. She actually wasn't ashamed; she was confused about what had happened when she had touched the handle to the attic door.

"How did you get down there?" asked Phoebe, reaching out and clasping Pixie's hand to help her up.

"Ouch!" screamed Pixie. Pain shot all the way up her arm and stayed there.

"What?" asked Phoebe, looking worried. Even Prue looked a little concerned about her sister.

"Oh – nothing, my arm just hurts a little, that's all," said Pixie, trying to hide the fact that her arm was in agony.

"Judging by that reaction, I would say it hurts more than just a little," said Prue.

"I guess we're going back to hospital then," said Phoebe.

They all went downstairs and Prue gave Phoebe her keys again.

"Take my car, I'll stay here," instructed Prue, "Don't take too long, Piper's making a family dinner when she gets home from China Town,"

"Alright," answered Phoebe, "Come on, you," she said playfully. Pixie didn't like the way that all her sisters spoke to her, it was like she was four years old.

Pixie trudged to Prue's car and opened the door with her right hand, the one that didn't hurt. She got in and did up the seatbelt as Phoebe started up the engine and pulled out the driveway.

"Don't you have your own car?" asked Pixie, as they got onto the main road.

"No, I got my driver's license but can't afford my own car," she explained. Pixie nodded.

"Right…Why is Piper in China Town?" she asked. Phoebe hesitated.

"Just – just getting some…ingredients," she said vaguely.

"What kind of ingredients?" said Pixie.

"Oh, look. We're here," she replied, avoiding her sister's question as she parked up as close to the entrance as she could get. Pixie figured she wouldn't answer so got out the car.

As they went through the entrance, Phoebe tapped Pixie's shoulder.

"You can sign in this time, I'll go sit down," she said. Pixie walked over to the front desk.

"You again," snarled the receptionist, looking up and typing something into her computer. It was the same woman as last time and she looked as though she was in a bad mood.

"Yes," Pixie replied.

"Not fake this time I hope," she said.

"You heard about that, huh?" Pixie asked. The receptionist stared at her, waiting for an answer, "No, I fell down the stairs and hurt my arm," she continued.

"You don't need to fill in another form, go straight through to room four, Miss Halliwell," said the woman.

"Thank-you," muttered Pixie as she walked over to her sister, "Come on, Pheebs, room four,"

"Again?" Phoebe asked as she stood up.

"Gosh, you again," said the doctor cheerfully, "What's happened now?"

"Pixie fell down the stairs and hurt her arm," Phoebe explained.

"Okay then, let's get you X-rayed,"

Pixie walked over to the X-ray machine and held still as the doctor X-rayed her arm. When he had finished, he nodded in understanding.

"Just as I thought, a broken left wrist, nothing major, a clean break. What colour cast do you want? Pick something you like, you'll have to wear it for six months," he said.

"Blue, please," replied Pixie. She sat on a bed as he put her cast into place. Then the doctor started typing something into the computer.

"Right, you can go now. Your next appointment is September 1st when I will take you cast off," said the doctor.

"I like that doctor," said Pixie, as they left the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: From now on, italics is used when Telepathy is used so in this chapter: Pixie is bold and italics and Gage is just italics. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Taken and The Power of Five**

"Pixie! Breakfast!" Piper shouted up the stairs, laying the kitchen table. Pixie went quietly down the stairs, wondering how all her sisters would react after what happened yesterday.

When she got downstairs, she saw that only Piper and Phoebe were there. She was kind of relieved; she couldn't bear to look at all the disappointment in Prue's eyes again.

"Hey, sweetie. Hope you like chocolate chip pancakes," Piper said kindly, passing her a plate with two pancakes on.

"Yeah, thanks," Pixie replied, she wasn't really hungry but didn't want to hurt Piper's feelings.

"Morning Phoebe," Pixie said, expecting a reply. Phoebe didn't answer; obviously she didn't want to talk to her.

"Paige is in the shower and Prue is on the phone to Andy," Piper explained. Pixie was shocked; she hadn't seen Andy in years, ever since he moved to Portland to become a cop.

"Andy? As in Andy Trudeau, Andy?" Pixie asked Piper excitedly.

Piper chuckled, "Yeah, he came back to San Francisco a couple of years ago. He and Prue have been dating on and off since,"

Phoebe, unable to stay angry at Pixie said "Paige and I keep pushing them towards each other but Prue keeps making excuses and saying that Andy doesn't know we're witches so she can't go out with him."

"Well, they should definitely go out, they're meant for each other!" Pixie added; shocked at what she was hearing. Prue wasn't one to run away from love. At least, she hadn't been two years ago. As if by magic, Prue came in.

"Hi Prue." Pixie said happily. Prue didn't even look at her sister because she was still mad at yesterday's events. "So, Phoebe and I were discussing you and Andy and you guys really need to give it another chance. You're meant for each other!" Pixie added, hoping that Prue wouldn't take it the wrong way. Pixie was completely wrong.

"It's none of your business what Andy and I do. Stop meddling with my life, Pixie! Go and do your homework or something." Prue yelled.

"I was only trying to help Prue. You didn't have to bite my head off! I wish I never had moved in with you. You're all just making my life a misery. First you lie to me and say I'm a witch, then you accuse me of lying and then you bite my head off when I try and help. What kind of sisters are you?" Pixie screamed back in frustration. She ran out of the kitchen just as Paige was coming down the stairs and suddenly a demon shimmered in.

"Pixie!" Paige screamed. "Look out!" But Pixie wasn't listening; she was fed up with her sisters telling her what to do. The demon grabbed hold of Pixie from behind and shimmered out before Paige could do anything. Prue, Piper and Phoebe rushed in from the kitchen and Paige didn't even have to tell them what had happened.

"We need to find her," Prue instructed. "She doesn't know how to use her powers yet." The four Halliwells ran up to the attic to start scrying for Pixie.

* * *

Pixie was scared. She had been taken from her home by a strange – thing and chained to a wall inside a dark cave. She had no idea where she was and she just wanted her sisters. No, she didn't want her sisters, they wouldn't do anything. She wanted Gage. Her best friend. But she had been stupid and now she was going to die in this dark, gloomy cave and they wouldn't have even made up.

But, Pixie thought, she had told her sisters that they were the worst sisters ever. She wouldn't be able to apologise to them either. But she wanted to talk to Gage because he would understand, not them.

_Pixie._

"Gage?" Pixie whispered out loud, wondering if she really had heard Gage's voice or if she had just imagined it.

_Pixie, I'm in your head – somehow. I think it's one of your powers. __**Powers? What are you talking about Gage? How are you talking to me?**__Listen, have your sisters told you about them and you? About being a witch? __**Gage, how do you know about that? **__I'll explain later but right now you have to listen. Where are you? __**I don't know Gage, in a cave of some sort. I don't know how I got here. I'm really scared Gage. **__Pixie, relax okay, you have to calm down. __**I'm really sorry Gage, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean any of it. **__Pixie, it's fine. _

_Have your sisters told you about being the Charmed Ones? __**How do you know about that? They were just being stupid. **__No they weren't, it was all true. You and your sisters are powerful witches and I think you may be in the Underworld. I bet the Source found out about you and wanted to kidnap you as bait. __**What are you talking about Gage? The Source of what? **__All evil. I know it's strange Pixie but you've gotta trust me. And if not me, then trust your sisters, okay? It's all true.__** What am I supposed to do now Gage? This is – weird. **__You have to make up a spell. __**A spell? **__Yes, to summon your sisters to the Underworld so that you can defeat the Source. Wait, call my name and I'll be able to sense you and come to where you are. __**What?**__ Just trust me._

Pixie decided to trust Gage and called out his name softly. "Gage." she whispered. Pixie saw a pink hue in the corner of the cave and looked around to make sure nothing else could see it.

The pink hue materialized into Gage and Pixie was completely shocked. "Gage? Is that you?" she said loudly, completely forgetting where she was. The thing in the cave quickly turned around abut luckily didn't see Gage.

"Who are you talking to witch?" it snarled.

"N-n-no one." Pixie stammered, completely freaked out.

"Don't lie to me witch, who were you talking to? One of your sisters?" it continued.

Gaining confidence, Pixie replied a little louder "I'm not talking to anyone, go back to whatever you were doing." She ordered. The thing didn't like that and started to lose its temper.

"Don't talk to me like that witch! Demons! Come to me." The thing ordered. All of a sudden, half a dozen demons shimmered in around the thing and got down on their knees.

"This is how you will treat me. I am the Source of all Evil and a little witchling cannot try and tell me what to do!" he snarled cruelly. "Attack, demons. But not too powerful; we want her to be alive to see her sisters' deaths. The demons started to throw low voltage energy balls at Pixie who screamed in pain every time one hit her. The Source watched in glee as he listened to her pain-filled shrieks.

_Pixie, you have to say the spell. Just make one up. Quickly! __**I don't know how Gage. **__Just start rhyming!_

Pixie looked around at the Source to make sure he wasn't watching and started to mutter the first spell she had ever said.

"Summon the Charmed Ones,

My older sisters four,

Down here to where I am,

So they can kill the Source once more."

Pixie whispered as the demons continued to throw energy balls at her. She was in agony but her sisters weren't coming. Maybe she needed to say it again for it to work? So Pixie started to chant again: this time a bit louder.

"Summon the Charmed Ones,

My older sisters four,

Down here to where I am,

So they can kill the Source once more."

Pixie couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed onto the floor just as her sisters appeared in the cave. Prue saw Pixie on the floor and went to help her but Gage grabbed her arm before she could be seen.

"Don't." Gage warned quietly.

"I need to save my sister." Prue insisted, breaking free and rushing over to where Pixie lay. She telekinetically moved the energy balls back into the demons so they got vanquished. Piper, Phoebe and Paige saw what Prue was doing and Piper started to explode the demons. Paige and Phoebe felt helpless because their powers were passive so instead went over to Pixie and dragged her over to where Gage was.

The Source noticed that the Charmed Ones had come to save Pixie and smiled gleefully: his plan had worked.

"Well, well, well." he sneered once Prue and Piper had killed all of his minions. "If it isn't the Charmed Ones coming to save their precious little sister. Oh." He started. "And who's this? The witchling's boyfriend? She doesn't need him anymore." the Source said, flinging Gage against the wall with his telekinesis.

"Paige, quickly, heal Pixie as much as you can." Phoebe ordered. Paige did as she was told and was able to heal Pixie enough to wake her up.

"Repeat after us, Pix; the Power of Five, will keep us alive." Phoebe started. Prue, Piper and Paige joined in. "The Power of Five will keep us alive. The Power of Five will keep us alive." They said together.

"Pixie you have to say it too, come on." Prue urged.

"The Power of Five will keep us alive." Pixie stammered weakly. Prue smiled in encouragement and Pixie was able to smile back slightly.

"The Power of Five will keep us alive. The Power of Five will keep us alive." The Charmed Ones chanted together.

"NOO!" The Source yelled in agony. He was starting to be vanquished and couldn't do anything to stop them.

"The Power of Five will keep us alive. The Power of Five will keep us alive. The Power of Five will keep us alive!" The Charmed Ones finished. The Source went up in flames, screaming in agony. And was gone. Pixie, who was still weak, couldn't stay awake and collapsed again, this time in Paige's arms.

"Quick, Piper grab that boy and we can get out of here," Prue ordered. Piper did and Paige orbed all six of them out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
